Assassins Creed: Retribution
by KastinValaut
Summary: rated t for later content...it's hard to explain without giving the book away...anyways its really good...:D


Hey there its MEEEE...lol

well here's yet another story...srry bout the format of it...im not a wiz on settting things up like chapters and stuff...

anyways this is my own story...might reconize some charecters...but my own plot...hope u enjoy...

read and review plz!

o ya if any errors plz let me know...k well have fun reading!  
_

Chapter one

The Beginning

Imagine, your world, your home just a barren wasteland. A future that will have a huge possibility to happen. It's a future where we are all enslaved, we wont even know what were doing; it's called sub-conscious. In order to stop this, the Templars must not find the apple of Eden. As a wise man once said "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." There is a war going on, and the earth is its 'playground'.

"Back before I had even a glimpse of what was happening, I was just an ordinary guy. I wasn't into sports, I wasn't a mathlete, I was just _there_." As the bell rings everyone rushes to get to their classes. Everyone pushes and shoves trying to get where they needed to go, and just like that a fight breaks out. I was trying to block out the noise but out of nowhere this kid yells "There's a fight!" I look and see what was happening all you could hear was "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." I finally pushed my self in the crowd to see what was going on. I only caught a glimpse of the two people fighting, one was bulky and fit, and the other was not so fit but could still fight. Just before I was pushed out of the way I saw something around the bulkier ones neck. It was a necklace; I guess it was more of a pendent. It was a red cross outlined with silver. The fight lasted at least five minutes. I was wandering when it would end, and out of nowhere the principle stopped the fight in less than 15 seconds.

After the fight the only thing people ever talked about was rumours, such as what started it, why they were fighting. It was just way too crazy, I finally spoke up and said "Shut up with the rumours already, listen to yourselves its not even real." As usual it gradually got worse, they started to create random things up, they were now saying "there's an Assassin in the school, watch your back out there" or "What's a Templar doing in a school. We should keep our distance" it's just way to confusing, wish it could make sense but it doesn't. However did I know I was possibly way over the head, this thing about Templars and Assassins seemed impossible maybe even a little bit psychotic, but what I didn't know was that all of this will make a giant impact on my life but for now I guess I'll have to deal with the present.

During my last period till lunch, I was given a note when I was grabbing my stuff it read "I can give you answers." It was anonymous so I had no idea who gave it to me as the bell rings to signal lunch, I walked to my locker, and I was approached by some kid I never knew. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him he spoke "you read the note yet?" I stared at him and I said "it was you who gave it to me?" as I nodded. He than gave me a piece of paper that had an address on it he said "Go here at 7:45 I'll give you answers." That's how this all started, it all started that day. If I could change anything in my life I would go back and try this memory again.

Most of the time when I'm told to meet someone I usually just ignore it, but this; this was different, I needed answers. I needed to find out what was going on, so without thinking I went to the address hoping to find out what was happening. When I got there I saw an old wear house, I decided to wait in there. I slowly opened up the door and said "hello, anyone there?" it was cold out and I could see my breath, "we know who you are, we know _WHAT_ you are." I was speechless "I don't know what your talking about" I said confusingly. Right after I spoke I was punched in the stomach and then I was punched in the face, I then felt a hand grab my neck. I felt the air escaping me, I couldn't breath. Just than I heard something break, it sounded like a window breaking. I heard a small and quiet sound of a blade unsheathed, in less than two minutes I fell to the ground gasping for air. I was immediately grabbed and picked up, I than heard the person say "Go run get out of here!" I tried to run but I was stopped because something grabbed my leg. I heard the small blade unsheathe again and the only thing in my mind was _I'm about to die_. I flinched but I felt nothing my hand was grabbed and we ran out of the wear house.

I was pulled into a car, and I saw the person who saved me. I started to cough, I managed to say "th-th-thank…you" the person turned and said "your welcome." I realized that the person who saved me was a girl; she looked maybe around my age perhaps one year younger. I finally cleared my throat and said "I'm Se-'' she cuts me off "Sebastian, I know who you are. I'm Sabrina" I stared out the window for 5 minutes and said "why did they attack me? Who were they? I don't even know what's going on!" Sabrina answers "have you ever heard of Assassins or Templars?" I nod. "Well there real, the people who attacked you were templars, and apparently they think that you're an assassin." I shake my head in confusion, I than say "I don't know what's going on, I don't even know if this is real."

"Listen I need to know if I can trust you?" she asks me, I start to say "I don't ev-'' she cuts me off again. "Can I trust you?" she asks me again, I nodded. "Okay I'm taking you to a safe house; you'll be updated with everything we know." Sabrina tells me, I say "_we_?" in confusion. "There are more of you?" I ask her, she nods. I look at the clock and it says 10:47. "Where are you taking me exactly?" I ask Sabrina, she than answers "I'm taking you to a safe house in the suburbs in New York." I reach for my phone and she grabs it out of my hand and throws it out the window. "Why did you do that?" I ask Sabrina furiously, she answered "that's how they found you, they tracked you. They followed your phone." She steps on the brake and says "were here."

"Yah I wonder what would've happened I listened to my gut about leaving. Perhaps I'd be having another ordinary day." I step out of the car and I shut the door, it's still cold out so I put my hood up. As I catch up to Sabrina I ask her "so what does this all have to do with me?" all she does is motion me to go inside. I breathe a heavy sigh, and my vision goes blurry. I start to see these red images and a faint blue outline around Sabrina's body. "Sebastian?" Sabrina asks me, I then fall as she says my name. As I fall I feel as if she caught me, she than takes to a basement or at least it looked like a basement. I hear someone say "so the hero returns" it sounded like it came from a male. I hear him answer in a language I've never heard of "Tanon onhka ne:raonha" (translation: who is he?) I hear Sabrina answer "he's a friend, help me with him; we need to get him into the animus."

"When they finally got me into the 'animus' I felt trapped I was strapped down to the 'animus'. I wanted out" I was thrashing around I felt some one untying me. When I was free I got and yelled "what are you trying to do kill me?" I noticed that Sabrina was standing in the door way. "No we're not; actually we were trying to save your life. You went into something we've noted as the bleeding effect." I looked and I saw a male at the end of me. "Where am I? Who are you anyway?" I ask and I put my hands on my face. Sabrina answers "you're in a safe house; It's on the outskirts of New York. The cheerful fellow you were just talking to is Shaun." He crosses his arms and nods, I look and I see a young girl typing away on a laptop. "That's Rebecca; she'll be in charge of the animus." There's Silence in the room, I then ask "is your name really Sabrina?" she shakes her head "I'm Arianna; I was the one who made all this possible." She holds out her hand, I shake it. I then pull her sleeve up and I see a tattoo of an assassin, "so you guys are Assassins" they all nod. "What am I actually doing? I ask, this time Rebecca answers "you'll be living through your ancestor's memories. In order for you to do that we need to get you back into the animus." I lay down in confusion, I sigh heavily. It sounds simply but if I've learned anything in my life, I've learned that nothing is as simple as it seems.

As I lay down to enter the animus. I was explained that the animus was a machine; it would use a memory and expand it in way it would 'decode' a memory DNA and you could explore in it. I ask jokingly "is it too late to go to the bathroom?" no one answers. Rebecca asks me "you ready?" I nod, "okay it'll feel weird at first you'll see a white image and then it'll blur out." I sigh and I close my eyes. I hear the animus turning on with a big whirring noise, I take a deep breath and my I see a big white blob and my vision fades. I feel as if I'm dis formed, I felt as if I was just a little piece of dust just floating around. I start to see weird images, than it just stops.

"I've failed you master, we were ambushed only few survived" this isn't me this can't be me. What is this place? Who am I? All of these thoughts were going through my mind. "I sent you my best student, with five other men; and all you bring me back is excuses." I than hear someone say "fast forwarding memory to a more recent one" It sounded like a women, maybe it was the animus. A bunch of symbols and images flash by and then stops. When it stopped I found myself in a forest, I looked around my surroundings. I spotted a tree and I decided to climb it so I could be able to see more. I climb the trunk of the tree and grabbed a branch and pulled myself up and balanced myself on the branch. I took in a deep breath and I let it out. I started to gradually move myself across the tree branch, I then slipped. I quickly grabbed the branch out of instinct and I pulled myself back up. I look down and I then look across, I take a step forward and I start to run. When I got to the end of the branch I jumped and grabbed another branch from a different tree and I swung myself to another branch and slid around the trunk and landed on another branch; I ran across the branch and jumped to another tree I climbed to another branch and I jumped to a lower branch and slid to the other side of the trunk from the branch I was on. I started to get faster and faster; when I got to a tree with a trunk going two other directions.

I took in a deep breath as I stood in between the two trunks.

I noticed my village not too far away, I started to make my way to the bottom of the tree, I landed on the ground and I rolled and got up and ran. "It was nothing I've ever been able to do before… I was never able to run through trees and jump from branch to branch, it seemed _impossible._" Just like that it went blank; it turned bright white. When my vision became clear I noticed I was out of the Animus. "So how was it? How was your first day inside the Animus?" I answered "how was I able to do all of that running and jumping through trees?" I put my hands on my head and I step off the Animus, Arianna than says "follow me, let's see if you took on anything" and she walks out to the backdoor. I follow her but I was stopped by Shaun he says "better keep the noise down we don't need to be caught by…" he didn't have to finish his sentence because I understood perfectly, he was talking about the Templars. I was told earlier that the Templars could be anywhere; they have tons of spies. As I step outside I put my hand in front of my eyes, I felt blinded by the sun from being inside the animus. When I finally got use to it I put my hand down and I saw Arianna standing by a tree. She than says "try doing what you were doing inside the animus" I stand there looking at her. She motions for me to go "That IMPOSSIBLE, I can't do that." I tell her; she says "listen, we need you to be able to do what an assassin can do. WE must find that apple before the Templars do. We need you to be an assassin so we can be able to achieve our goal" I nod, and then take a running start.

I started to get closer to the tree and I jumped on the trunk and climbed the trunk with the momentum and I jumped off the trunk when I couldn't climb any higher and caught another branch and swung to another tree and climbed to a higher branch and then jumped and landed on a tree and slid around the trunk and ran across the branch and jumped back to the ground. I was panting when I finished, "how was that?" I ask Arianna. She nods and walks into the house. I take a deep breath and walk inside. Right then and there the hallucinations started, but this time it wasn't like them while in the real world….. I was actually inside the hallucination. "What? How'd I get here…?" I said inside my head, I start to walk forward but I was stopped, I couldn't move; I was frozen in the spot I was in. I somehow knew this feeling, as if it happened already to me.

I then started to feel a screeching noise in my head; it was as if someone yelled at the top of their lungs in my ear. I hear a voice "more…..you…..resist, the more it will increase." I than was giving the ability to move again; I fall to the ground in pain. I put my hands on my head, but it just got worse. When I thought I would never be able to 'wake' up I found myself regaining conscience. I became aware that I was on the ground; Arianna grabbed one side of me and Shaun grabbed the other, they both helped me up. I told them I was able to walk and stand; by then they finally let go. "I need to get inside the animus, right NOW" I say as I lay down in the newly improved Animus 2.0. In order to enter inside this animus is through a needle in the arm. It didn't hurt but it wasn't something I enjoyed.

I started to see the familiar white images and strange symbols, I started to get used to this feeling. As soon as I was fully loaded into the animus I was ejected because something happened. I looked at Arianna and she said "they're here" I nod and get up out of the animus. She tosses me something; when I caught it I saw it was a metal bracer with a blade inside of it. I strapped it on and activated the blade and deactivated it. I stepped outside, I was immediately ambushed by a Templar I tried to flip him of but he was holding on tightly I felt his arms around my neck I then say in my head "he's trying to choke me!" I spin around and slam him into the side of the house, he lost his grip and fell off of my. I saw an opening and took it; I stabbed him in the neck and put my hand around his mouth to muffle out his groans of pain. As I felt him die I was ambushed by fifteen Templars and I was knocked out by one and taken away.

Chapter Two

Awakening

"My name's Jacen, Jacen Valaut. This is my story, there's nothing boring about my life, there's nothing special about it either. I used to be a normal guy. At least before all of this happened." When this all started I was in an ordinary school, in an ordinary class, on another ordinary day. I couldn't sit still in my desk, that's probably because I have a disorder called ADHD; it basically means I can't sit still. Anyway, all I was waiting for was the bell to ring; then finally when I thought it felt like years when in reality it was only a few hours. I quickly got my stuff together and ran outside. That's where it all started; right then and right there. I started to see these weird pictures. They looked more like messed up letters than actual pictures, I shook my head and it stopped.

When I got to my house, I ran into my bedroom. I was really ecstatic because I found an exact design for a hidden blade from my favourite video game called 'Assassin's Creed.' I thought I would be able to follow the design and create my own blade. I cleaned my workbench off and put all of the required items I would need to make my hidden blade. The build time probably took me two and a half hours, I thought it looked okay. When I finished it I put a ring on my ring finger, the ring is used to activate the hidden blade. I flicked my wrist and the blade slid out. I deactivated the blade and I turned around to look at a chest at the end of my room. I grabbed a key off my desk and walked towards the chest.

The chest was the first thing I ever built. I put the key inside the keyhole and slowly turned the key. I heard the familiar click and I opened the chest, I reached in to grab a cloth covered item. I brought it to my workbench, when I got it to the desk I sat down and carefully unwrap it. The item that was covered was a hunter's knife used to skin an animal. Except I smoothed the blades edges to a smooth sharp edge, I than carefully took the blade out of the handle. I measured the blade and I realized that I would have to cut it to make it fit inside my hidden blade.

The total time it took me to create my hidden blade, was estimated around 3 hours and 25 minutes. I put the blade inside and flicked my wrist and the fully complete blade slid out. I tapped the tip of the blade with my finger. I flicked my wrist again and the blade quickly retracted. I unstrapped the blade off my wrist and slipped into my bag. I am a builder, I've created tons of ideas….well at least I've drawn plans of 'em. maybe one day I'll be able to create 'em all; but in the meantime I will have to do with what I can build.


End file.
